The Squints Save Halloween
by Dukefan1982
Summary: Parker gets sick on Halloween and misses trick-or-treating, but the Squints make it up to him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A little Halloween two shot I thought of this am. Little late, but I still wanted to post it.

Parker Booth was happy, it was Halloween, and he was going trick-or-treating with his dad. Parker made his way to the kitchen, Booth was there eating a bagel, he looked up when parker entered."Morning Bub, are you feeling okay? You look a little flushed."

"I'm fine, dad. What time are we going?"

"5." Booth put a bowl cereal in front of Parker and felt his forehead."Park, you're burning up."

"I'm fine dad."

Booth grinned a little and went to get the thermometer; he put it in Parker's ear."101, after you eat go rest on the couch."

"Can I still go trick-or treating?"

"I'm afraid not with a fever."

"If it goes away by the time we get ready to go can I still go?"

"We'll see. I'll be back." Booth went to his room and got a light blanket and a pillow. Once Parker was done with breakfast Booth got him tucked into the couch and gave him some Tylenol and handed Parker the remote. Parker turned on the Disney channel for their Halloween movies and promptly fell asleep. A few hours later Parker woke up when Booth was taking his temperature. "Hey Bub, I didn't mean to wake you, how do you feel?"

"Okay, but I'm not going trick-or-treating am I?'

"No, you've still got a fever, I'm sorry Parker. I talked to mom, she said she's sorry you're sick and are going to miss trick-or-treating, but she said she'd get you whatever candy you wanted."

"Okay."

"Do you want to put on your costume and hang around the house?"

"No." Booth felt bad because Parker was sick and because he was missing trick-or-treating, it was the only holiday that Booth got to spend with Parker no matter what. Rebecca hated doing the door to door thing and she felt better knowing that Booth taking Parker, Booth was disappointed too; he missed them having fun together. "Do you want pizza for dinner?"

"Doesn't matter." Parker sat up and turned on the TV

Booth got up and ordered the pizza and 30 minutes later he sat a Halloween paper plate with a piece of pizza on it next to Parker, knowing if he didn't push it the pizza would be gone in five minutes. Like clockwork five minutes later he heard, "Dad, can I have more, please?"

"Yeah, one or two?'

"One."

Booth came over and plopped down on the couch with his own paper plate full of pizza, and plopped one slice on Parker's plate. After they ate Booth got all the snack food he had and popped in _Casper_ "Park, I know this isn't Halloween, but at least you'll still get the best part, candy."

"That's not the best part."

"It's not?"

"No the best part is it's the only holiday I get to spend with you every year." Booth didn't know what to say so he just pulled Parker close. "That's my best part too." Parker just leaned into Booth and grabbed a handful of popcorn. A little way into the movie, Booth noticed Parker was dozing off; Booth picked him up and carried him to bed. By the time Rebecca picked parker up the next afternoon, he wasn't running a fever, but he had a cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday Booth walked into Brennan's office with a veggie bagel and onion cream cheese for her and cherry Danish for him and coffee, it was a Monday tradition.

"Bones I got breakfast."

"Good, I'm starving."Booth took out the Danish and handed the bag to Brennan who immediately spread the cheese on the bagel.

"How was Halloween with Parker this year, Booth?"

"We didn't go; Park got a fever Saturday morning. He wasn't sad because wasn't getting candy, he was sad because it's the only holiday we get to spend together."

Whatever Brennan was going to say was cut off by Hodgins knocking,"Dr. B the results came back, the body is positive for E Coli."

"Thank you Hodgins." The Entomologist nodded and left. Booth and Brennan talked about the case and finished their breakfast. As Booth was leaving the lab Hodgins called to him, "Booth."

"Yeah Hodgins?"

"I heard you telling Dr. B that Parker missed trick-or-treating."

"Yeah, I feel bad, but Rebecca is going to get his three favorite types of candy tongight. And there's always next year."

"Booth, we can sort of make it up to him, when I was a kid my dad used to make our place into a haunted mansion. When it was too cold and nasty to go trick-or-treating he had the help dress up and my friends and I would go room to room and get candy. After our trick-or-treat we'd have dinner, usually spaghetti or pizza, then dad would make us wait in the kitchen while they finished setting up the house we'd walk around the mansion for hours getting the crap scared out of us. I can do all of that for Parker, if you can get him on Saturday afternoon."

"Hodgins you don't have to-"

"I want to, it was always fun, the trick-or-treating after party at my house was almost always better than trick-or-treating. Besides I need practice, Brian will be having his own party soon."

Booth chuckled "Hodgins he's five weeks old give him at least that many years before you scare him. I'll talk to Becca and see if I can have him. Thanks, nothing too scary though, I don't want Rebecca on my butt because Parker has nightmares for a week. And no clowns!"

"It'll be cool not freaky; Angie won't let me do freaky."

Saturday afternoon Booth knocked on the door of Rebecca's apartment dressed as a squint. Rebecca opened the door and burst out laughing, "Seeley, you look so nerdy."

"That's the point Becca; I'm a squint foe Halloween, complete with a pocket protector and Superman t-shirt! Parker ready?"

"Yeah, I had a hard time getting him to put his costume on without telling him why. DR. Brennan's team is special."

"Yes they are."

"Parker your dad's here."

Parker came out of his room dressed as a pirate."Dad, where are we going?"

'It's a surprise."

"Aw Dad why are you dressed weird?"

"You'll see, let's go." Rebecca handed Booth Parker's plastic candy bucket and smiled as the squint led the pirate to his SUV. Thirty minutes later Booth pulled up in front of Hodgins' mansion, Booth's first thought was it looked like something out of _Adams Family._ The lawn was transformed into a graveyard with caskets and a few skeletons (that were anatomically correct thanks to Brennan) laying on the grass, all the trees doorways, windows, light fixtures were covered with spider webs, and Booth noticed the fake bats hanging from the porch. The shutters were askew and a broom stick was propped in the corner "Dad where are we?"

"Hodgins' mansion, he heard you didn't go trick –or treating so he and all the squints got together and are giving you a special trick-or-treat and a haunted house tonight."

"Cool can we go?"

"Yes."

Parker got out and actually waited for Booth to do the same together they mounted the stairs that were triggered by a motion sensor to creak as they walked up them. Parker rang the doorbell that moaned. Angela answered the door dressed as a witch holding her five week old pumpkin in one arm and a hand full of candy in the other.

"Happy Halloween, Parker." Angela dropped the candy in his bucket. "Follow the arrows to the other rooms and the rest of your candy." Parker looked at Booth," Go on, I'll catch up." Parker took off Booth smiled. "Ange, he's not going to be scared is he?"

"No, he'll get candy from everyone in the first floor rooms then we'll have spaghetti, AKA worms and blood with eyeballs for diner then while everyone eats the staff will put in place some of the haunted house stuff in the dining room. Its cool Brennan really got into it and used a lot of her science stuff to do some really cool things and I did a lot of 3D stuff. Jack and Zach had fun designing Frankenstein's lab, Zach is Igor."

"Zach's here?"

"Yes, along with almost all the interns Cam and Sweets. I'm going to put my little pumpkin to bed and get the cauldron set up. "Angela looked down at the baby dressed in an orange sleeper with a lack-o-lantern face printed on the front and a green hat with a stem on his head and smiled, "Go find Parker." Booth looked around the room it was covered in spider webs and the paintings were off center and doors had been set to creak as well as floorboards. Some of the furniture was old looking and uneven, eerie music played in the background, the other rooms were decorated in a similar fission. Hodgins had really out done himself for an 8 year old who missed Halloween with a fever, Booth thought to himself.

Booth found Parker getting candy from Daisy who was dressed as a cat. The next room had Wendell the mummy handing out treats, followed by Fischer as the grim reaper, Mr. Nigel-Murray as a ghost, Sweets was a vampire. Heading in to Angela's studio where Cam was dressed as Morticia Adams. Their next stop was the library where Brennan was dressed as a skeleton as parker was busy looking at the small sack of candy she put in his bucket, Booth said, "No Wonder Woman this year, Bones? "

"I decided to go with something more kid friendly this time. Your next and final stop is Jack's office where he and Zach have recreated Frankenstein's lab, I am going with you they wouldn't let me see it before hand!"

"Bones are you jealous?"

"Maybe." Booth chucked and pulled Brennan to him, "come on Bones, let's see what Frankenstein an Igor have concocted."

The 'lab' was a sight, it was smoke filled and had test tubes filled with colored liquids and lights an 'electric chair' sat in the corner. Zach was doing an 'experiment' that blew up and caused Hodgins' hair to stand on end. After the little show, a werewolf came from the hall and led Parker, Booth and Brennan through a tunnel adorned with bats, spiders webs and mummies to the kitchen where they and everyone else were served worms and blood with eyeballs by goblins. After dinner everyone left Booth and Parker in the kitchen to get in place for the haunted house. After a few minutes a goblin led them back through a tunnel to the front door and outside where the grounds keeper led the haunted tour of the grounds and then they were on their own to go through the haunted house.

Two hours later a happy parker stood on Hodgins porch, "Thanks Hodgins, this was the best Halloween ever! The vat of eyeballs and brains were the best."

"You're welcome Parker glad you liked it. Maybe I'll do it again next year.

"Cool."

"Come on Bub, we gotta get you home."

"Can't I stay with you?"

"No, you're going to the movies with Grandma and Grandpa in the morning remember then they're taking you to lunch and the indoor play park."

"Oh yeah."

Thirty minutes later Booth carried a sleeping pirate into Rebecca's apartment.

The end


End file.
